1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to walking sticks or canes and, more particularly, to lightweight walking sticks formed of sturdy tubular material and which are constructed so as to provide liquid weight or ballast to prevent floatation of the sticks when used when wading in water.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional walking sticks or canes normally include a solid wooden or other material shafts and may include an upper handgrip or hooked end portion for facilitating manual gripping of the walking stick during use. The shafts must be sufficiently rigid to support the weight of an individual during use and frequently, such walking sticks must be able to support considerable weight especially when climbing or when walking through rugged terrain.
Due to the need for rigidity and strength, most walking sticks are formed of heavy materials, the weight of which can be detrimental when walking, especially for long distances or when walking or hiking in remote or rugged terrain.
Conventional walking sticks are also primarily designed and constructed for use on dry land and are not normally considered appropriate for use to facilitate an individual when wading in a fast moving stream. Further, many materials from which conventional walking sticks or canes are made are buoyant in water and, if used while wading in a fast moving stream, can float and be carried away by the fast moving currents.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to improve upon conventional walking sticks by providing a walking stick which is not only durable, but one which is light in weight, thereby facilitating portability, and further, one which can be used in water for purposes of facilitating movement of a fisherman in a fast moving river or stream. Such a walking stick should also provide weight or ballast when used in water, such that there is less tendency of the walking stick to float and be carried away from an individual by fast moving water.
The present invention is directed to a lightweight walking stick which is preferably an elongated hollow staff formed of a plastic material which staff includes upper and lower ends and which also defines an interior ballast chamber for receiving water when a lower portion of the walking stick is immersed in a body of water, such as a river or stream. An upper portion of the staff of the invention is configured as a handgrip with the upper end of the staff being covered by an end cap and with the lower tip of the staff being covered by a lower end cap, which in a preferred embodiment may include a slip resistant outer surface, such as of rubber.
In some embodiments, the walking stick may include one or more couplings which assemble separate staff sections in axial alignment and which couplings not only permit the walking stick to be compactly disassembled for ease of portability, but also provide additional rigidity by reinforcing portions of the staff along its length.
The walking stick of the present invention is specifically designed to provide for a liquid ballast when used in water, such as when used by a fisherman fly fishing in a fast moving stream. To permit water to enter and exit the ballast chamber defined by the staff, spaced openings are provide in the staff of the walking stick, such that water enters a lowermost opening or openings to fill the ballast chamber when the lower end of the walking stick is immersed in water. Upon raising the walking stick, water and weight is dissipated by providing upper air holes which allow for air to force the water out of the lower holes or openings.
In some embodiments, to facilitate the manipulation of the walking stick and also to prevent accidental displacement of the walking stick, a flexible handloop may be provided adjacent to a handgrip portion of the staff through which an individual""s hand may be inserted, thus further ensuring that the stick cannot be accidentally released.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a lightweight walking stick which includes a ballast chamber into which water enters whenever the lower portion of the stick is immersed in water. The water which enters the stick provides weight and ballast to prevent flotation of the walking stick. The water within the ballast chamber freely flows from the walking stick when the stick is raised above water level.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a light weight walking stick which, in some embodiments, may be disassembled into separate sections utilizing intermediate couplings which not only provide for a more compact and portable assembly, but which also provides reinforcement for the walking stick when assembled.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a unique structure for a walking stick or cane which is particularly adapted for use by fishermen when wading in fast moving waters to provide stability and slip resistance and which becomes ballasted or weighted by water entering and weighting the stick when immersed in water.